1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a head-mounted display (HMD) apparatus in which multiple devices can be installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some electronic devices have evolved into wearable devices that can be attached to human bodies, such as a smart watch worn on the wrist and a glass-type device worn on the head. Wearable devices have been made smaller, lighter and more stylish so as to be worn by users at all times.
In particular, a head-mounted display (HMD) apparatus, as a wearable device attachable to the body, can be worn on the head and display images.
Meanwhile, a HMD apparatus may receive and display graphical information processed by an external device functionally connected to the HMD apparatus, or may display graphical information processed by an internal device installed in the HMD apparatus.
When the HMD apparatus receives and displays graphical information processed by an external device functionally connected thereto, as there is a wired connection between the HMD apparatus and the external device, the HMD apparatus may be used only at restricted places.
When the HMD apparatus displays graphical information processed by an internal device installed therein, as graphical information processing and display are performed within a single electronic device, there may be usage time restriction and heating problems.